transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Retoris War Games
Thu Nov 01, 2033 Ruins of Retoris A metallic wasteland lies before you. The ancient remains of bombed out buildings, and hollow skeletal remains of skyscrapers that populated this city-state is all that is left to tell the tale of this once thriving metropolis. Segments of the skyways that used to provide roadways for the inhabitants of Retoris can be seen scattered all over the region, having fallen apart either due to war or the passing of time without maintenance. Travel in this area is no more or less dangerous as it would be expected in other similar ruined cityscapes on Cybertron. The expansive Tunnel of Retoris can be seen looming overhead the ruins of Retoris and it travels all the way north towards the direction of the city-state of Iacon. There are several entrance points strategically located throughout Retoris, all of which are heavily guarded by Autobot security forces. Contents: First Aid Repugnus Elita One Scattershot Perceptor Obvious exits: Down leads to Research Facility #15. North leads to Tunnel of Retoris. East leads to New Cybertron Highway . West leads to New Cybertron Highway . The wastes of Retoris: for years a prime example of Cybertron's decay, though in recent days, signs of life have returned to the region: Autobot crews have begun the renovation of the defensive perimeter on the outskirts of the Ruins, a slow beginning for a new first line of defense for Iacon, the planet's true capitol. Though not the correct type of structure, crews working in the area have affectionally dubbed the series of makeshift towers and battlements 'The Wall.' A short distance away, on the roof of one of the area's sturdier structures, Scattershot has begun gathering the Autobots involved in the day's combat exercise. Don't get Blades wrong. He loves a good fight. Just... fighting other Autobots is not what he considers a good fight, personally. No, this is just a chore that he does so that he can get to the good part: fighting Decepticons. Blades assembles where he has been directed to assemble, crosses his arms, and taps his foot with impatience. First Aid is among those who have been gathered up. He had to be dragged here kicking and screaming after the debacle on Earth. Not literally, but it came pretty close at one point! Standing next to Blades with his arms folded, he looks up at Scattershot expectingly. Sure he's glad Cybertron is getting rebuilt, but who cares when they're going to lose Earth? And combat exercises? Feels like a waste of time right now. Elita One considers the new barricades with a discerning eye. She knew a lot more of this world than most of her kin. She'd better, Elita-One's been here for eons. The surface of the world adjusts at times. When the Chaosbringer attacked, more recently when the EDC demolished Polyhex in a staggering display of vengeance and power, those times changed a lot of the planet. The underground, that generally was spared these changes and always held such secrets. She looks aside to the other Bots here, musing quietly to herself about the best and the worst of the Bots all in one place. The standoffishness towards Repugnus was almost visible, though she's been civil so far. Repugnus is currently pacing about near Scattershot, clearly very distracted, very irritated about something. Occasionally he'll stop, and begin muttering into his radio. Anyone who tries to listen will hear only a stream of profanities and slurs of all kinds. Either the Monsterbot's just cussing for the hell of it or it could be some sort of secret code that only he and a select few others know. He hasn't bothered noticing Elita isn't happy with him yet--he has more important things to worry about, it seems. Perceptor has also somehow been convinced to attend, though he supposes it could be justifiable. Combat practice would be good for the team, and becoming accustomed to the newly renovated Retoris was also beneficial. Thus, he waits for Scattershot's signal, standing near First Aid, though he still thinks his time could be better spent in his lab. Scattershot gives everyone a nod. "Glad to see everyone could make it out. As we begin renovation in this area, Ah wanted to gather some real time data on weak points, etc. So the exercise is very simple, as Ah have a feeling no one is all that stoked to be here. Team Prowl guards the Wall. Team Wheeljack attacks. The object is to get past the defenders and tag me, at the entrance of the Tunnel of Retoris." He points in that direction, where Strafe and Afterburner are sitting around looking angry and bored. Even the NPCs hate this. "So, team Wheeljack: Blades, First Aid, and Perceptor. Have fun bein' bad guys." He nods towards Pug and Elita. "As for Team Prowl, the Wall belongs to you two." He transforms, hovering over the group. "Wheeljack, beyond the Wall. Ah'll give the teams time to plan. The exercise begins on mah signal." And then he shooms over to the Tunnel. "Feels like a waste of time, huh?" First Aid asides to Perceptor. He knows that look on the scientist's face, though he misinterprets what Perceptor would rather be doing. "We /should/ be on Earth, pointing out how crazy Cross is and how this 'test' was ridiculously run." Aid has fought on numerous worlds before, and even a few where the Autobots have been rejected by the natives, but this one... this one hurts the most. As he, Perceptor, and Blades are picked as the villains, First Aid shrugs. "So are we portraying Decepticons or EDC officers?" Blades gets his kicks out of the fact that no one seems to want to be here. There's First Aid all sulking with his arms crossed, there's Repugnus cussing up a blue streak (and Bluestreak nowhere to be seen), there's Elita One bristling at Repugnus, and there's Perceptor looking like he wants to be elsewhere. So Blades deadpans, "If we didn't want to be in the same area as each other any harder, we'd be the Stunticons trying to form Menasor." When he's assigned his team, he realizes that he has been given all of the nerds, and he makes an ambivalent face. Blades tries to clap one hand on First Aid's shoulder and the other on Perceptor's to drag them off for 'planning'. At First Aid's question, he says cheerily, "Decepticons! It'll be like old times for me." If he has to cosplay Amber, he will hurt Scattershot. Sideswipe has arrived. Perceptor sighs and nods once Scattershot has given out instructions for the training exercise. He turns to First Aid as the medic addresses him, starting to move beyond the Wall. The scientist shrugs in response. "Yes, I suppose. However, I believe the 'sapience' tests matter little. If Cross has come this far, he will certainly find ways to act in a contradictory fashion to the results of the tests and justify it, or find some rationale behind invalidating them." Elita One looks over the barricades and such as she walks away from the other side. She's not even really focusing on things here, her words more absent than anything else to Repugnus. "Blades has flight capability. Most of these barriers mean nothing to him. Perceptor and First Aid are ground-bound, so they'll most likely work in tandem. Perceptor will help First Aid in his altmode aim for whomever is harder to hit...which is me. Both you and Blades enjoy melee, he'll end up fighting you most likely." She sighs lightly as she gestures, "And I'll have to force the other two into bunkering, which is harder to do in altmode. The walls are really only useful as cover for now, since there are no turrets operational, however we CAN get a killbox set up. We just have to discourage Blades from flying too high. If he gets over a wall, we both have to nail him. Force him down. If he's grounded, their mobility advantage is lost." Repugnus looks up from his cussing. He looks around. "Eh? What? I'm on Team Prowl? Great, so what, do I have a bunch of forms to fill out?" "Sure we but we have all this nonsense of the /Decepticons/ being considered more 'alive' than we are," First Aid replies. "Don't get me wrong, there's no question that they are, but if the United Nations is actually going to go through with the results of this test then there's no hope for any of us. If these tests were fair it would at least show that Cross's xenophobia wouldn't win out." Despite Blades's cheery attiude, the doctor just nods at him. He doesn't seem all that prepared to do... wait, what were they supposed to do for this exercise? Blades laughs, "I just think it's hilarious that I apparently lost my mind when I joined the Autobots! Ah-hah... anyway, so we have to take the wall from the defenders, who consist of... Lady McGuffin. She can just stop time and say, 'I win.' Repugnus, who will make at least two out of three of us cry. And Sideswipe, who is pretty solid. The odd are stacked against us, so our course of action is clear: we cheat. First Aid, you bribe Repugnus with robovicodin to let us through the wall." "As I said, it matters little." Perceptor repeats. "Any significantly intelligent being could easily discern that we are sapient organisms. Sapience tests are redundant and unnecessary. They merely resulted from Cross' outrageous claims." He is not paying attention to what Blades is saying, at all. Sideswipe comes into the planning and setup late, getting pointed towards where Elita One and Pug are and he slips in. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." He looks a little frustrated and almost embarrassed at something. He was the one that took the test that 'proved' the Autobots weren't Sentient. He'd come in towards the last of Elita's explination. "I can keep Blades down. Don't forget...I got a jet pack." "That's just it," First Aid says, again not paying attention to the mission. "The humans /are/ significantly intelligent, yet they're all ready to choose stupidity over wisdom! I'm sure every human knows we're sapient, but they've tied their own hands with /politics/ and really bad rule making." Oh hey, First Aid has to fight Team Prowl. Metaphor?! Blades is starting to get frustrated by the nerds ignoring him, and he says loudly, "Hey. Hey, First Aid? Get out your medical kit and lend me a scalpel, okay?" "Yes, you are correct, First Aid. Unfortunately. I certainly hope they will come to their senses soon." Which probably depends on whether Cross will remain in command of the EDC or not. He is still ignoring Blades. It would appear that he has forgotten he was supposed to be in a training exercise. Repugnus raises a brow at Blades, then at First Aid. "Wait, hold on. You got robovicodin on you?" He licks his lips and rubs his hands together. "Alright, lemme have some and you can have the run of the place!" First Aid turns to face Perceptor fully. "Me too, Perceptor, but I'm not sure if exercises here on Cybertron are going to help them or not." At Blades's insistence that Aid pay attention to him, the doctor says, "Hrm? Oh, right, sure." he takes out his medical kit, hands Blades a laser scalpel, and turns back to Perceptor. He doesn't glance over at Repugnus, but does reply loudly, "I'm not falling for that again, Repugnus." Elita One looks aside at Sideswipe. "You're out?" She gives a halfhearted shrug, "Alright then, so now we have air defense. Stay low though, we want Blades to be the target, not you." She digistructs her cannon, putting her back to one of the walls, then expertly ducks forward to another wall, kneeling. "Remember, we're the defenders here, don't showboat, don't make yourself a target. We've got even odds and more firepower. We outlast them." the wall. Perceptor. Do some science jetslag to stop Elita One's timestop from working. I will go distract Sideswipe. With my face." Blades takes the scalpel, mutters, "Thanks," and, in one swift, smooth motion, drives the blade through his own hand. He waves his leaking hand in Perceptor and First Aid's faces. Look, a broken Autobot! Medics care about that slag, right? Hopefully finally having their attention, Blades says very slowly and clearly, "First Aid. Give Repugnus the robovicodin he's asking for to let us through the wall. Perceptor. Do some science jetslag to stop Elita One's timestop from working. I will go distract Sideswipe. With my face." Repugnus sadface. Combat: Blades damages himself. Combat: You took 1 damage. First Aid's optics widen as Blades waves his hand, which has somehow gotten damaged! "Oh for... hold on, Blades." Unaware that he's being played, the Protectobot takes the laser scalpel back and wields up Blades's hand with his own finger lasers. "There, good as new. You've got to be careful with these medical instruments, Blades." At the mention of robovicodin, he just hands it to Blades. "I think Repugnus is just going to shoot you once you give it to him." Aid is standing right where he was at the start, and is probably a pretty tempting target. Perceptor shrugs at that. "Well, I suppose combat practice at this particular location will improve our battlefied strategies and familiarity with this terrain. However, this time could certainly have been used more pr--" And then Blades starts having his leaking head in front of he and First Aid. "Blades, please be more cautious with such dangerous instruments." he says, sounding more irritated than concerned. He assists the medic by holding Blades' hand in place while it was being welded back together. And Perceptor is standing right near First Aid, since he had been in conversation with him. Consequently, he is also probably a nice target as well. Apparently, he hasn't yet remembered this was a combat exercise. Blades sighs as First Aid obliviously fixes his hand, and he growls, "You would have made the worst Decepticon, I'm just saying." He takes the package of robovicodin and tosses it back and forth in his hands casually, and then he flings it off /away/ from the wall, and he says insincerely, "Oooops, clumsy me! You had better run and go get it." Then he takes to the air and starts to approach the wall. You send a radio message to Perceptor: Nerdboy. You have to break the laws of physics and stop Elita One's timestop. Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1 Iroquois mode. Combat: Bell UH-1 Iroquois sets his defense level to Protected. Elita One sighs, they were just standing around and just talking. She needed this exercise, she needed to get her mind off of other things and do something tactical. The fact she was teamed up with the one she couldn't stand at all was shoved aside. Perhaps they could find common ground here...probably not. Elita slinks over to a closer bunker to the two left. Chopper blades were echoing through the area, making her gaze shift to the skies above. Just as she expected, Blades was popping up over the horizon. She shifts to her light pistol, sending a stream of minimal fire at the three. Half to let them know they're in combat now, and half to keep them looking at her. Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Elita One strikes First Aid with her Full-Auto Area attack! -1 Combat: Elita One strikes Perceptor with her Full-Auto Area attack! -1 Combat: Elita One misses Bell UH-1 Iroquois with her Full-Auto Area attack! -1 Combat: Elita One (Elita One) used "Full-Auto": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Bluestreak has arrived. Repugnus gasps at First Aid's accusation. "Now I resent that! I would NEVER shoot Blades! I'd stab--oh, dammit. BRB, ELITA!" He says, and the moment the robovicodin is out of Blades' hands, Repugnus is running after it, utterly abandoning his position to the enemy. "Oooh, that Blades! Gonna stab him so hard when I get back to the wall! But don't worry, Elita, we can test how your 'Let them shoot us' strategy will work in the interim." The problem with Repugnus's plan of 'stab Blades' is that Blades would enjoy that very much and would generously donate some of his own stabs right back at Repugnus. For now, though, the helicopter dodges Elita One's fire, though his teammates are not that lucky. As a 'Decepticon', maybe Blades does not care about his nerdy teammates getting shot! (As a Protectobot, Blades is going to run Elita One through if he gets the chance. No one messes with his teammates but him.) He drops out of the air and tries to land just behind Elita One - behind the wall. Yeah, being a helicopter is basically hceating, which suits Blades just fine. He draws one of his blades and tries to slam it through Elita One, to pin her to her cover. Bell UH-1 Iroquois transforms into his Blades mode. Combat: Blades sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blades misses Elita One with his Rotor Blade attack! -3 Combat: Drained 2 energon. You send a radio message to Perceptor: Just... cancel Elita One's special ability. Somehow. And stop getting yourself shot. First Aid watches as Blades transforms and heads off to the wall. "Well I guess we better go tag Elita One out so we can get back to our normal jobs." That is the objective here, right? Something something something wall? But where Blades failed, Elita One succeeds, and the Protectobot gets his arm grazed by a laser bolt from the sniper behind the bunker. First Aid glances at the wound before deciding it's superficial, drawing his sidearm even as he moves forward. "Come on, Perceptor. First Aid, watch out! Your Monsterbot is coming after you shortly!" The doctor moves up, careful to use Cybertron's natural rugged terrain as cover as he goes. He manages to find a nice full shield behind a metal highway railing from which he can shoot back at Elita One. It's just suppression fire, though, to keep Elita pinned down. Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: First Aid misses Elita One with his Disruptor attack! Perceptor was momentarily distracted by a comm from Blades when he is suddenly hit by Elita One's strafe. Unprepared for the attack, he he stumbles into First Aid, then stands there awkwardly for a moment, looking utterly baffled. Suddenly, he remembers why he was here, and apologizes sheepishly to the medic before retreating to a more secure position behind a deteriorating highway lamp. From there, he fires in Elita's general direction. Combat: Perceptor misses Elita One with his Pistol attack! Elita One nimbly sidesteps Blades' thrust, just barely using her hands to help shift the weapon's angle. "You remember I study Circuit-Su, right Blades? So you factored the odds, and decided you were still better at melee against me, than at range versus my cannon." Elita goes for a tripping maneuver, both hands lightly tapping at his arm as her leg curls around behind him. "And what happens when my teammates see you at such close proximity, standing on MY side of the wall?" Combat: Elita One strikes Blades with her Circuit-Su Trip! attack! -2 Combat: Elita One (Elita One) used "A Woman Scorned": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 2 damage. KA-CHUNK! KA-CHUNK! Something's climbing up under First Aid! What could it be? You guessed it--it's Repugnus in Monster mode, using his claws to climb up the pylons holding up the highway until he's right in the Protectobot's face! And... oh Primus, he apparently stuffed his mouth full of of the robovicodin, and is chewing it loudly even now! "Arfnngh.. nyarm... hargh hargh hargh! Nyarm..." he grunts out as leers at his victim, trying to snag him with a talon and fling him over the side of the highway! Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Bug Creature strikes First Aid with his Cover Doesn't Help With Close Combat attack! -2 Blades snickers, "Lady... you give me /way/ too much credit. Factoring the odds? Sounds more like Perceptor. Or Shockwave, I guess. Heh. Yeah, whatever. You know the only thing I'm thinking? That you're pink. Like energon. Which is going to be leaking from you /real/ soon." Actually, Blades is the one leaking, thanks to Elita One's fancy tripping maneuver! He slams face-first into the floor of the wall, and when he comes up, there's energon dripping from his split lip. He wipes his mouth and comes up smiling, his blade still clutched in his hand, but he hesitates just a moment. Blades has a mission, right? He has to breach the wall for the GLORY OF THE DECEPTICON EMPIRE. Dicing Elita One is just bonus. So he sighs and flips out his photon pistol to try to blind Elita One, which is ultimately more useful toward his goal than going mano a mano her is, though it is much less satisfying. Combat: Removed restrictions on BLIND for your attacks. Combat: Blades strikes Elita One with his Photon Pistol attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Elita One's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Drained 5 energon. Perceptor watches First Aid get flung by Repugnus, and Elita knock Blades to the ground. He sighs, now even more convinced that this was more of a waste of time than anything else. He shoots idly at the Monsterbot, switching up targets since Elita One looks busy with Blades. Combat: Perceptor strikes Bug Creature with his Can we just get this over with? attack! -2 First Aid's shots strikes the bunker Elita is hiding behind rather than the femme herself. The blasts ricochet off while leaving tiny little scorch marks. The Protectobot glances out from behind his cover in time to see Blades move into close quarters with Elita. Now's his chance to move up towards the wall! The Protectobot stands upright and starts to move, only to be stopped by a sudden rumbling und-OHGGODWHATISTHAT Repugnus bursts up from the ground, knocking First Aid away in a shower of broken metal. "Argh!" Then, before he can recover, the Monsterbot grabs him and hurls him towards the edge of the highway. The Protectobot sails over... but is saved at the last second by catching a support strut on the side of the elevated road. He's now dangling precariously over what's, like, a moderately high plummet to the ground! Will Perceptor's actions get Repugnus's attention so Aid can pull himself back up? Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Neutral. The Global Pose Tracker marks that First Aid has 'skipped' his action for this round. Elita One shakes her head, "It was sarcasm, Blades." That pistol shot was unexpected, and left her disoriented. E1 muses, "Don't need to see to shoot." Her cannon gets reconstructed as she takes a kneeling position. Blades was fuzzied out as he started his run. She was the last line of defense, she needed to keep him in line. While he was going to be a tougher target, she knew where he was going to go, through the gap to the right. He was going right that way, all she needed to do was line up the shot there, and he'd be hit by proxy. Hesitation is the enemy, she always said. Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Elita One strikes Blades with her Plasma Cannon attack! -4 Combat: Elita One (Elita One) used "Plasma Cannon": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 10 damage. Bug Creature peers over the side of the highway, bits of robovicodin falling away from his mouth onto First Aid's head as he giggles to himself, apparently imagining other ways to try and horribly maim him. But instead the Monsterbot gets zapped in the side of his head, and he slooowly looks up to see who shot him. Still giggling, Repugnus seems to completely forget about First Aid, hopping down onto the ground, and making his way to him, occasionally popping his head out from cover to giggle and leer at the scientist before dropping back down. Then, right when Repugnus should be right on top of Perceptor... nothing. Silence. Did the Monsterbot forget about his target? "RRRARRRGH!" Repugnus cries as he finally flings himself over the side of the wall, claws extended at Perceptor's head. Uhoh, he might be playing rough! The Autobot team has their own ace in the hole, so to speak, as Bluestreak comes in. Late, but not fashionably so. Unless he takes down someone from behind that is. So, he places himself precariously as he watches First Aid try to move, only to have Repugnus take him from underground. So, that leaves only the real visible threat at the moment, which is Blades actually, as he kept attacking Elita indiscriminately. Perfect. He takes a moment to set himself up and then aims at Blades, hoping to push him back. Combat: Bluestreak strikes Blades with his Volt Beam attack! Combat: Bluestreak (Bluestreak) used "Volt Beam": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: That attack has locked on Blades. (LOCKON) Combat: Bug Creature strikes Perceptor with his Shearing Claws attack! -1 Blades gets the stuffing beat out of him by Elita's plasma and Bluestreak's electricity. Meanwhile, he has /all/ the nerds on his team, but they can't repair him, because they are busy being ineffectual against a drugged up Monsterbot. It must be after the commercial break. Blades grumbles, "I ought to have a weather generator or something dumb like that. Who just up and attacks a wall without a doomsday weapon?" Despite his injuries, he goes looking for some kind of gate in the wall that he can open from the inside. Elita One and Bluestreak will probably explode him before he can get any such gate open, but it is at least worth a shot. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Blades has 'skipped' his action for this round. Ugh, Perceptor had expected Repugnus to get a bit too enthusiastic over this little training exercise. He'd just hoped he wouldn't have to be on the receiving end of it. No such luck, as the Monsterbot claws him in the head. "Repugnus, please. This is nothing more than a simple training exercise." he remarks, rather vexed by this entire situation. His weapon goes off just as Repugnus gets in close. First Aid looks up at Repugnus with defiance at the jerk leers at him from up above. He swings a bit to the side to avoid the falling robovicodin, but doesn't have any way of retaliating. Ultimately, First Aid is saved by Perceptor's quick shooting, and so he's able to climb back up to the highway and make it over without getting molested. Gasping as he pushes himself over the railing, the doctor spies the dreaded wall of injustice. "Perceptor, I'm going to make an entrance!" he calls out, shifing down into ambulance mode. Bzzz-ZOWY! The wall takes a hit, turning a darker shade as cracks appear along it. Then First Aid suddenly kicks it into high gear, speeding up towards it. Unless someone stops him, his front bumper is going to /create/ the gate Blades is looking for. First Aid folds down into Ambulance mode. Combat: Perceptor strikes Bug Creature with his Unfortunate training exercise attack! Elita One surveys the area. <> She looks to the other side, Repugnus was...overzealous against Perceptor, which was quite the clash of personalities. She hopes to herself that Perceptor actually showed him up, but...that was improbable. What else did not escape her notice was First Aid using that handy decrystalizer of his. It was good luck that First Aid was the only one with a weapon quite like that, still he was on the opposing side for now. Transforming into her car mode, she revved up, aiming for a collision with him. At worst, the ambulance would drive over her, better that than a tank, but at best, she could get him to crash into one of the tall bunker walls... Bug Creature is too high to care what's going on anymore, the weapon discharging into his chest, sending him staggering back, but not mellowing him out a bit. Then... he swallows. He swallows all the medicine that still remained in his mouth. The Monsterbot stumbles about for a moment, with this big, eerie grin on his face. "Eeeheehee! Eeeeeeee....eeeeEEEE!" Transforming into robot mode--because sometimes he likes to use his hands when he ki-er, injures people--he reaches out for Perceptor's face again, trying to grab his cheeks and pull them away from each other.... hard enough to possibly cause harm! "She... wore... an... eetsy beetsy yellow polka dot bikini! That she wore for the first time, today!" And all the while he has this... look of sheer joy on his face, like this is the most wonderful thing ever. The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Elita One moves to kneel, her breastplate swings up on both sides, her arms retract, slipping behind her as she sinks down. A windshield rises up at the end, covering her face as she turns into a futuristic car. Combat: Repugnus strikes Perceptor with his Don't Give Repugnus Drugs (Punch) attack! Combat: Pink Techcar strikes Ambulance with her Ram attack! Bluestreak does keep an eye on Blades then, comming Elita back with a, <> But he keep an eye on First Aid too, if Elita doesn't manage to keep First Aid back, he can. Combat: Bluestreak takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Perceptor is growing increasingly exasperated with the exercise, the longer he has to deal with Repugnus. Now, the scientist certainly appreciates the Monsterbot's prowess when he is not acting like a bumbling fool, but right now...ugh. Just...UGH. He decides to throw a random chemical on Repugnus. Only Perceptor knows exactly what it is, though not necessarily exactly what it will do. Ideally, though it'll purge the drugs from his system and force him to come back to reality and stop annoying the slag out of Perceptor with all that ridiculous rustwash. If there's one thing he can't stand, it's irrational behavior like -that-. He tosses a thin fiberglass vial into the air at the Monsterbot. Combat: Perceptor strikes Repugnus with his DON'T DO DRUGS attack! Combat: Perceptor's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Repugnus. Ambulance speeds up! Oh you're gonna go down now, wall! The ambulance is just ten seconds from impact when Elita One leaps in the way, transforms into car mode, and challenges him. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," First Aid mutters a split second before the collision. Now as an ambulance, he's bigger. He might even be better reinforced. But he ain't the skilled driver that Elita One is, and so the Protectobot goes spinning out of control until he smacks into one of the towers that /haven't/ been decrystalized. Ka-blammo! He slowly backs up in order to try again. He refrains from shooting Elita for obvious reasons. The question is, did the impact also hurt her? Combat: Ambulance strikes Pink Techcar with his Ram attack! Blades may or may not have busted up a door that either First Aid or Perceptor could use to gain entrance into the area behind the wall, but whether or not that happened, Blades takes a moment to take stock of the situation. Perceptor is hopelessly embroiled in a punchfest with Repugnus and no longer seems to remember the objective, and he also ignores all of Blades's attempts to keep him on task, which irks Blades to no end. As for the other part, Blades actually says aloud, "First Aid is... having a demolition derby with Elita One. Holy slag, I never thought I'd say that. Or see that. I... wow. Huh." Anyway, he is supposed to be a Decepticon, right? So screw friendship! Every 'con for himself! Blades turns around and tries to make a break for Scattershot, taking to the air again. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Blades has 'skipped' his action for this round. The two vehicles collide in a crash of metal. Elita was wanting to slip beneath the ambulance, to get its wheels off kilter, but First Aid's mass was just enough that she took the brunt of that one. Her windshield lightly cracked, she takes the fate meant for First Aid, careening into the bunker wall. <> She moans, the crash enough to stun her for a while. <> Dizzied and bent, but not too badly, Elita One idles as she tries to recover. Repugnus shudders once the chemical touches him! What does it do? Well, it melts his armor away, for one thing. It also has an effect on his systems. What kind of effect? Well, when he looks at Perceptor, Repugnus boggles at the fact that he appears to have a rooster head. Elita has a unicorn head. Blades has a frog head. Bluestreak has an owl head. And on and on. And the colors keep shifting, why won't they stop shifting!? Repugnus begins stumbling after First Aid, who himself has a pig head... over his entire front section. "Hey!" the pig head says. "You know what would be great? Is if I had a moustache like Mike Haggar!" And so, giggling to himself, he stumbles after first Aid, knife in his hands. If First Aid doesn't recover from that collision soon enough... well... Combat: Repugnus misses Ambulance with his Moustache attack! Autobot Battlestation engages weapon systems as Elita One is devastated by known Autobot powerhouse, First Aid, and Bluestreak falls into a hole and dies? Blades approaches, more or less unchallenged. Several turrets online and....FIRE. Combat: Autobot Battlestation strikes Blades with his Turret-Mounted Artillery attack! Combat: Autobot Battlestation (Scattershot) used "Turret-Mounted Artillery": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 13 damage. Combat: Autobot Battlestation's attack has damaged your Firepower! BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... First Aid backs up slowly after his collision with the wall. The doctor checks his rear view mirror in time to see Repugnus stumbling towards him. "Uh," says First Aid. "Do it," says the pig. "Do it so hard." The Protectobot's tires squeal as he flees Repugnus, smashing through the already decrystalized wall. Shards o' wall go flying in all directions. Now past the wall and amongst the fortifications, Aid spies Blades soaring up towards Scattershot. "Blades!" he shouts, "Plan seventy-nine beta! /Beta/!" First Aid slams into the side of one of the bunkers, ramping up its inclined wall before making incredible air. He transforms into robot mode and snags Blades's lower landing strut with one hand while his other hand begins firing surgical laser blasts to seal up the bullet holes in the mech. The bunker meanwhile collapses from the weight of the ambulance, and its ammunition stores catch fire. All of this is in good God-fearing slow motion while the bunker explodes behind him. Ambulance flips up into robot mode. Combat: First Aid quickly patches up some of Blades's minor injuries. Phew, Repugnus has finally decided to leave Perceptor alone... Okay, now what? Oh, right. They were supposed to tag Scattershot, but it looked like Blades and First Aid were already well on their way to achieving the objective. But then Scattershot fires upon Blades. The scientist shrugs, not feeling it was necessary for him to join his comrades. Instead, he folds down into a microscope and feeds data on Scattershot's armor to Blades from afar. Perceptor folds down into his microscope secondary form. Combat: Perceptor analyzes Scattershot for weaknesses Blades can exploit. Blades is nearly blasted out of the air by Scattershot's scattered shots. One of his missiles explodes inside his bay, which is extra painful. He hazily struggles to remember what plan seventy-nine beta is. He says aloud, "Is that the one where I tip over and chop a car in half with my helicopter blades?" The Huey starts to tilt forward - and then he jerks back up. "Oh, /beta/! Yeah, that's the one where you repair me. Hahah, whoops, that could have been messy." So now he flies toward Scattershot, First Aid hanging from his landing skid, and he feels better than he did before thanks to HEALING LASERS. (Buy First Aid's toy.) Blades transforms into his Bell UH-1 Iroquois mode. Repugnus swipes at First Aid with the knife, but it seems he didn't want that mustache after all, imagine that! Anyway, he continues to stumble after him until he finally drops to his knees and starts wretching violently. And finally, everything starts coming out of it in one big, green jet, which quickly forms a puddle around him. Perceptor groans and turns his optics skyward. What a disgusting sight. However, he makes his way over to the Monsterbot anyway, and begins flushing his lines in an attempt to get rid of all the circuit speeders. Then, maybe he will repair the damage that he himself had inflicted. Heh, imagine that! First Aid dangles from underneath Blades some more as they blast towards Scattershot. "You're all clear, Blades! Now let tag this guy and go home!" Bell UH-1 Iroquois drawls, "So at the end of this exercise, First Aid has to sell me for spare parts, or else he's playing his role wrong," and he tries to tag Scattershot, who is not here, so however that goes probably happens off-screen. First Aid says, "Should we assume we totally tag him and totally win and totally go home while Repugnus tries to sober up?" Perceptor says, "Yes, totally." Perceptor says, "because, anything less than totally would be...not total." First Aid says, "Right on." Repugnus says, "Sure"